


Cup Holders In The Spacecraft

by andoverolives



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Confused Everyone, Confused Steve Rogers, Confused Tony Stark, Crack, Drunk Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Drunk Loki (Marvel), Drunk Thor (Marvel), Drunkenness, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Two Brothers Arguing, drunk bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andoverolives/pseuds/andoverolives
Summary: Having been able to save at least the bare foundations of Asgard, its people have started to rebuild and heal from the destruction Hela brought. Yet now that the realm has calmed, it is time for the new King and Prince to decide what to do about the approaching new threat. Somewhere along the way Thor decides to travel as to gain the help of the rest of the Avengers.To bad Valkyrie made sure there were cup holders in the ship beforehand.Drinks!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Cup Holders In The Spacecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Basically think of the video of the two brothers yelling about the Wizard of Oz movie, and that's what I got this idea from.

Luckily, it had been a good day. And that has caused it to be a quiet night in the Avengers Compound. 

In the living room, everyone was sitting around and eating pizza and discussing the first amendment for the Accords. Much to everybody’s relief, there had been no major disagreements or arguments so far.

Because enough time had passed since the original dispute that came from the introduction of the accords that everyone was much more willing to work together. 

So that’s where they were when the night took a drastic turn.

Steve had just been about to speak, but FRIDAY beat him to it. 

“Boss-” was all she got out when the elevator doors opened just ten feet away from where they were sitting.

To say they were shocked into silence would be an understatement.

Loki stumbled backward out of the now-open elevator but recovered quickly enough to point a finger at whoever had been in the elevator with him.

“Do not push me again.” he slurred through saying.

“W’ll what are you gonna do if I do?” Thor responded as he too swayed his way out of the elevator, his voice changing in pitch as he spoke. “Ya gonna stab me? I don’t think that’ll be very effective, stupid.”

“Oh, wouldn’t you looovee to know. You just-, you just don’t e’en know.” came Loki’s best response.

At this point, everyone had become rigid in their seats among the sitting area around the pizza covered coffee table. Clint had a slice frozen in between his mouth and the plate as everybody watched the Gods with wide eyes.

It didn’t take very long for the group to understand that the two were completely and utterly drunk. 

Thor walked out of the elevator eventually and started making way towards the kitchen. Naturally, Loki stumbled behind him as they both barely made it without falling onto one another.

Once he got there, Thor pulled open the fridge and grabbed some of the stashed beer bottles Steve had placed in there.

“Hey! Take this, an- and….” he trailed off after Loki took the beer from Thor’s hand and downed it in one go.

Thor downed one as well not long after, and Loki started snooping through the drawers and cabinets.

“Wai’ wai’ wai’ wai’ wai’. Why are we here ag’n?” Loki spun around and braced himself on the counter to ask Thor.

“We need to ask them, Loki! I said this beforee.” Thor whined.

“Well then we shou’d pro’ly get to that then, bro’er. I’m tired.”

“Why do I have to do it? You can talk ‘o you say it.”

“Thas’- thas’ so dumb Thor. So dumb.” Loki said as he absentmindedly smoothed out his cape.

“Oh thas’ dumb!? Ya know what else is dumb, trying to turn unsu’pe’ting people into frogs! Cause that’s real meannnn,” Thor turned to him and said, nearly getting in Loki’s face.

“Oh for the sake of- Why are you still on about that? Get over it, I hav’.” Loki said while making his way to the coffee table where the pizza had caught his attention.

“I couldn’ piss right for two days Loki!” Thor came after him.

“Thas’ not my fault! You shouldn’ ‘f done what you did.” Loki said spinning around before he could reach his destination to yell at his brother in the face.

Thor pointed at Loki and poked him in the chest as he yelled back at him, “Ya’ know what, I don’ got’ da listen to you!”

“You are a pain in my Asgardian Soul.” Loki retorted back. “An’ ‘m not even Asgardian.” Loki threw both arms in the air in frustration.

“Wha’!? Uh of course you are, who said ‘dat you ‘eren’t!?” Thor spat back, completely outraged by the comment.

“Ugh! Use your yo-you oaf.” Loki said starting to explore the room by stumbling around it. 

“Are you telling me that ‘m wrong!?” He asked in a shocked manner and his eyes widened.

Loki didn’t even answer he simply kept walking around looking at the wall art that decorated the room, leaving the others in their state of complete shock. And the heroes could almost find it comical that it was the same person who had tried to take over New York. Almost.

And the confusion only multiplied when the elevator doors opened back up to allow a woman in white and blue armor into the room as well. She too had the balance of a drunk person and a nearly empty bottle in her hand to show for it.

She stumbled with much more grace than the other two had, and made her way over to behind one of the couches. She looks a moment to look at the sober occupants of the room and then used her free hand to prop herself against the back of the couch.

Nobody had managed to form a sentence to approach the current situation with as they were all still extremely confused and probably in shock.

Thor eventually broke the short-lasting silence by addressing his brother.

“L-loki, c’me on. We ‘re going to bed. ‘m tired.” he stated as he used some form of his remaining brain cells to remember where his reserved room was. It had been two years since Tony had originally told him after all. 

Eventually, he managed to grab Loki and started to pull him towards the hallway but was met with resistance.

“Wha’ are you- Get off ‘f me, feathers!” He managed to yank himself out of his brother's grasp.

But before the two could start to argue about whether or not they would be going to bed, Bruce came out from where he had been sitting in the elevator. He managed to walk straighter than the other three but still swayed slightly. Coming up to both of the Gods and pushing them down the hall. 

“Would you two just goo! Stop yellin’. All you’ done since we got ‘ere.” he shouted towards them and effectively making them walk through the hall on their own.

By now everyone had stood from the couches, ready to take a handle on the situation but also not sure how to do that exactly. And if anybody heard Steve mutter ‘what the fuck’ under his breathe, nobody said anything.

Tony and Natasha managed to get down the hall after the three before the others as they were quick to move. They found both Thor and Loki piled on top of Thor’s bed snoring and nudging each other as they slept. Bruce had more or less collapsed onto the carpet and was practically curled up halfway under the bed.

Natasha shared a look with Tony and she slowly pulled the door shut.

Wanda and Rhodey were still trying to figure out what to do about the woman still drinking in the living room.

It was decided to resume the discussion in the morning and they all went to their own rooms for the night. Tony was the last to sleep as he waited to see what the woman in the living room would do.

She eventually passed out on the floor as well.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next day, a loud siren came through the speakers in Thor’s room around noon, effectively rousing the three men from their sleep.

They came out and were greeted by a pissy looking group of Avengers and a laughing Valkyrie, who was used to the after-effects of alcohol at this point and was judging them from where she ate breakfast with Natasha in the kitchen.

They had to have a very long meeting that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think!  
> :0


End file.
